The concept of a portable desktop is well known in the field of data processing systems and data processing networks. A portable desktop generally refers to personal desktop that a user can recreate on any of a number of computers, for example connected to a network. Implied by the term personal desktop is the private data associated with each user including, for example, email, appointments, personal files, and the like. By enabling users to use a greater number of devices without sacrificing the benefits of a familiar and personalized interface, portable desktops have the potential to expand mobility and convenience, greatly. Typically, portable desktops are achieved by storing within a network a personalized file system or directory for each user. In order to enable a user's desktop, files and home directory to be portable, the user's file system or disk is networked within the network. This model, unfortunately, can lead to security lapses in which, for example, a root system administrator snoops and reads a user's personal email, files, etc.
One attempt to address this problem contemplates distributing a personal data device drive to each user. The user's personal directory is stored on the personal drive. When the user connects to the network using a particular computer, the personal drive is inserted into an appropriate slot of the machine. After “hot plugging” the drive into the machine, a network workstation mounts the personal directory on the personal drive and provides a personalized interface to the user. It will be appreciated, however, that the cost and inconvenience associated with requiring users to perform field installs and disk drive configurations every time they wish to access their portable disks makes this solution impractical. Further, the software for each computer supporting the personal desktop application is custom and therefore limits use of the personal desktop and all data associated therewith.
In order to overcome this, it is presently proposed to store the portable desktop application and data on a portable peripheral storage device. Though this addresses issues of portability and usability, it is difficult to manage such a system when many users are being managed under a single management.
For example, if 10,000 users were each to be provided with portable desktops for their work at a same company, the portable desktop operating system and data must be installed 10,000 times. Each install will occupy a host computer and hours of time. Even if 30 computers were executing installs in parallel and it only took 1 hour to install the Operating System (O/S) and software, the resulting provisioning would require 333 man hours or 8 weeks of someone only doing provisioning. In reality, the installation process takes longer as many portable devices are limited in data access rates relative to for example, internal hard drive data access rates. This leaves an IT department's resources heavily burdened with supporting provisioning and is therefore impractical.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a system and method supporting benefits of personalized and portable desktops without sacrificing security and without incurring the cost and inconvenience of the prior art.